Wind turbines are known to generate their highest yield (i.e., operating efficiency) under predetermined aerodynamic conditions of their blades. In this regard, the blades of a wind turbine are designed with a predetermined profile. In a typical blade construction, a portion of the blade proximate the root end is formed with a gap, at the trailing edge, between the two opposed faces of the blade. In typical blade constructions, therefore, an additional component may be added to the trailing edge of the blade, so as to close the gap, thereby yielding a blade having a closed cross-sectional profile.
Known methods for adding the additional trailing edge component tend to be complicated and labor-intensive. There is a need, therefore, for apparatuses and related methods providing for formation of a trailing edge of a wind turbine blade with relative ease and efficiency.